This invention relates to product displays in general and more particularly relates to hangers for displaying eyeglasses.
In many localities, non-prescription eyeglasses, otherwise known as magnifiers, are becoming increasingly available at pharmacies and other retail outlets. As contrasted with prescription eyeglasses, non-prescription eyeglasses are more easily replaced when lost or damaged, are relatively inexpensive and the inconvenience (loss of time) of being examined is avoided, as is the expense of transportation to a doctor's office instead of to a local store.
Typically, without the help of a sales person, a customer selects a pair of non-prescription eyeglasses from a display by trying on a number of pairs until he locates a pair that is comfortable both physically and optically. Generally, prior art displays for this type of eyeglasses provided an individual cubby hole for each pair of eyeglasses, whether boxed or unboxed, or there were individual positioning and holding means provided for each pair of eyeglasses. Whenever a customer removed a pair of eyeglasses, the display did not exhibit a pair of eyeglasses having the same physical size and optical properties as the pair that was removed until a store employee obtained another pair and mounted same on the display. Often this meant that certain eyeglasses of particular sizes and/or optical powers were not on display for substantial portions of the business day.